


Sometime Around Midnight

by Avyniea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV Dean, PWP, Smut, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyniea/pseuds/Avyniea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean make use of the inevitable motel room at the end of a hunt.</p><p>Seriously, it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime after 4.1.  
> No spoilers.

Sam is on top of me, riding me into the motel bed. He's leaned back on his arms so his whole long body is stretched out in front of me. I swear there is no porn that could ever come close to what this looks like. Abs tight, arms tensed, thighs attempting what I can only assume to be crushing my hips between them. 

He's showing off and he knows it, flexing for me, because he knows it's something I want but won't ever ask for. Even in my own head this still feels wrong sometimes, it sends a sex hazed shiver of guilt down my spine that somehow fails to even bother me when Sam's like this. For me. 

I close my eyes tight, briefly bitting the inside of my lip. He bears down on me and just....just grinds. No shame in how badly he wants this. Its part of the show, I know, but that doesn't make it less what he wants just because it's what I want.

He's going slow, been at it for what feels like hours but is maybe twenty minutes on the outside. He knows I don't want to come yet, but seeing him like this is gonna do it for me quick if he isn't careful. He's so careful, he could keep me right there for-fucking-ever if he decided to. I hope he never gets it in his head because I wouldn't even fight him on it. I'd just lay there and take it till it killed me.  
He shifts and my eyes snap back open, he smiles a tiny, evil, knowing smile down at me; just enough to see the glint of his teeth. Fucker. He knows he has me right where he wants me.

His flat, hard stomach rolls like a sea in storm as he lifts off me and slides back down just a little faster. My hands fist in the sheets to either side of his knees, tight enough I can hear them about to tear. I don't care, it's not like there isn't another perfectly good bed three feet away if we decide to sleep tonight.

A slick train of sweat slides down from his chest and over his moving belly like it too knows he wants to tease me and is totally down for the assist. It lands on my own shaking stomach with a dramatic flare that I swear defies the laws of physics or time or something. I want to follow the trail it left behind up his body with my tongue, I want to thrust his taste into his mouth again and again feeling his groans against my lips and down my throat. I am shaking harder, I know this even as I refuse to acknowledge it, know what it means. So does he. He stops grinning benevolence down on me and his face scrunches up with his own need. 

And this, right here, is why I am totally okay with letting him do this. Because watching me react helplessly to him makes him react just as helpless and needy. If Sam needs it, Sam gets it, and that's all there is to it. 

Watching his head fall back between his shoulders and his stretched throat form a string of whispered swear words awes me, and for a moment I just stare. Sammy, oh god, Sam, you're perfect, every part of you. The line runs through my mind and it's so true it makes my throat tight. I can't force the words past the tightness. The need to touch him sears all through me, hot and desperate.

My hands unknit themselves from the sheets in two almost angry flicks and my palms are open over the skin just above his knees. I make myself take a shuddered breath in and let it out slow. I can tease too.

I move my hands up slowly. He pulls his head back up; eyes slightly unfocused, and tries to watch. My hands reach his hips, I grip lightly and run my thumbs over the soft dip of skin just inside them. I'm pretty sure his eyes try to focus and unfocus more at the same time and he breaths out my name as I take gentle control of his movement. I grip tighter until he realizes I want him to stop. He stills easily, with me still half inside him. 

I can see myself, clearly, pentrating my baby brother. My sasquatch huge, hot as hell (and I would know), dork of a kid brother, who is currently panting, sex-sweat slicking his too-long hair to his face and staring down at me with the same trusting look he used to give me when he held out his hand for mine before we crossed the street. 

I adjust my hold on him minutely, the pads of my finger tips letting him know exactly what I want. Our eyes catch on each other's and we align in the same unspoken way we do when we face down bad guys, when we slide into the impala, back to back, side by side, or deep inside, we fit together just right. 

I start to move, pushing up into him, taking up the same slow pace he had set. I shift my hips a little, so the first thrust is different in how it feels to him, I can see the slightest changes in how his face moves, how his cock twitches at the newness of the angle. His head falls back again, his sounds slipping from assertive to submissive and I'm done.

Slow tease be dammed. My hips and hands work together to find a claiming rythem, fast then faster. No permission asked or required. I briefly wonder if I'm causing pain, but Sam just takes it, lifts his head to watch and braces himself to take me, whole and without question. If I was awed by him before, I worship him now, in all his shaking, whimpering glory. Shoving my cock into this alter to my reason to live, fight, drag myself back up everytime, for this, for him. 

His arms are barely holding him up he's shaking so hard, he wont be able to hold for long now. But that's alright, that's just fine, because my balls are drawing up tight as they slap up against his ass. He feels the difference, somehow even though I'm pounding into him with every ounce of energy left in me after a day of tracking evil through a cold, wet woods in the back end of nowhere. His eyes snap open and focus on mine and my name falls out of him, clear, strong, and impossibly even; a demand, a request, insistent and sure.

I'm two pulses in before I realize I'm shooting, white-hot heat crackles lightning up my spine like a burning fuse and explodes behind my eyes, blinding me for a second that I'm postive stops time.

My vision clears before I'm fully finished and even without the use of my brain I reach for him. My hand closes around his tight-swollen cock and I pull; twice, three, four times before I feel his heat spash against my chest and streak my face like summer rain coming down hard enough to sting; sudden, unexpected, but oh so needed.

He is watching me, eyelids fluttering weakly from his orgasm. In a moment of pure inspiration I look right at him and flick my tongue out to taste the sticky mess on my cheek. He shudders and his cock pulse one last time, leaking a few more drops over my fingers. 

'Who got the last tease now?', runs through my head in sedated triumph. I know he'll remember, even if he is fucked too boneless to move right now, and he'll think of something to out do me, next week, or a month from now. But not tonight.

I help lift him off of me and settle him tucked up against my side. I slide my arm under his head for a pillow and he scoots up just enough to nuzzle into my shoulder. His arm is slung over my chest, hand dangling off the other side. He tightens his hold, for a moment squeezing me close before relaxing into sleep almost immediately.  
He retains consciousness just long enough to scrunch his face up and make a tiny protest sound when I lovingly nuzzle his cum into his hair.  
I'm almost too tired to smirk about it, but I manage, pulling the slightly wet blanket over us both before mumbling  
" 'Night, Sammy.", and slipping into the dreamless dark.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 upload, huzzah! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I was ashamed to write it.


End file.
